


Being alive

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Benny’s body temperature is not like a regular human; his usually is at room temperature. Dean isn't really complaining; he's just curious.For Kinktober 2018, Day 3: Temperature play.





	Being alive

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for the awesome beta pherryt, the remaining mistakes are all mine.

The ice-cubes were clicking in the hollow dildo, the eery melody announcing how freaking cold the steel surface would feel on Dean's skin. Just looking at it made him nervous. He wasn't having second thoughts, it was just….  _ Fuck _ ! He was sure Benny didn't even remember what cold or warm actually meant anymore.

“Are you sure, chief?” Benny asked, obviously sensing Dean's nervousness.

“Yeah.” He smiled, showing his tongue and biting his lips which managed, as usual, to capture Benny's attention away from the subject at hand. “The question is are  **you** ?”

Benny pulled him into a possessive kiss, juicy and demanding. “I'm just jealous of this piece of metal.” He said afterwards; that husky voice was going to be Dean's undoing.

“Do you want to do it?” Even though Dean was feeling less than ready at the moment, it had been his idea to begin with. He had mentioned —knowing exactly how Benny would respond— the vampire's frigid body temperature and started this whole shenanigan.

“Can I?” Benny asked, all serious.

Sometimes Dean couldn't believe the guy. He couldn't decide if it was the generation gap or if things were really that different in the South. For someone who regularly fucked Dean —on every fucking surface imaginable, on Earth  _ and  _ beyond— Benny still approached every situation like it was their first freaking time. And, even worse, as if Dean was a bloody fifteen years old virgin.

“Fuck me with that shiny weenie, Benny,” Dean drawled; pretending to be brave and to joke around coming easy to him as they were his usual game.

“You're a menace!” Benny smiled, kissing Dean one more time.

He took the ice-water filled metal, his big hands making it look like a toy dildo if there ever was such a thing; then lubed it using very suggestive gestures.  _ Damn _ ! 

Dean inhaled and held his breath, trying to brace for the inevitable sensation.

“Fuuuuck!” He couldn't help wailing when the icy tip touched his asshole, instantly freezing several thousand nerves on the area.

“Shhhh…” Contrary to his usual tenderness, Benny hadn't pulled the dildo back, but kept pushing. “Relax,  _ chérie _ ; clenching is the opposite of what you need to do.”

“Relax, he says…” Dean squeaked, voice running away from him without his permission.

Benny's hands were insistent though; pressing, twisting and jerking through Dean's grunts with no hesitation, managing to force the icy dildo in. And Dean's world started freezing, inch by freaking inch. He felt like one of those stupid cartoon characters that was dropped into the North Pole. His view was gradually getting snowy; frozen crystals were forming around the perimeter of his vision, consuming him bit by bit. 

Benny kissed him again, fearlessly pushing his tongue between Dean's chattering teeth. He gently lay down on Dean, body pressing him down, squeezing and squishing but not warming him up in the slightest.

Dean appreciated how Benny was trying to distract him, but the cold was a very demanding sensation. And contrary to his initial perception, the dildo felt like it was getting insistently colder by the minute. It felt like the metal had icy tendrils that kept creeping away, freezing every point they touched, then moving even further. It was probably his blood, Dean mused, spreading the biting chill away from the metal source.

“You look absolutely edible, Dean,” Benny said while chewing his nipples. “Like a scrumptious ice-cream treat.” He added with a sly smile.

Dean couldn't answer, certain that if he unlocked his jaw, it would restart chattering, but this time in a bone breaking rhythm. Benny rose and Dean watched him leave the room in hurried steps. A short, panicked clucking told Dean that he was sucking the poor chicken they had stashed in the garage earlier. 

Benny had once explained how foul animal blood tasted, birds even worse than mammals. Now, though, he was drinking a fucking chicken because “ _ I couldn't find a camel, chief, so chicken will do.”  _ Dean would never have believed that the poor little birds, that always looked like they were missing a couple of marbles, had a higher body temperature than most animals. Dean had asked why he didn’t heat up human blood before drinking, but Benny's sharp look and “ _ What? You're gonna ask me to hop into an oven next.” _ stopped him. They also stopped his next suggestion: why wasn't Benny taking a really hot shower before they were doing the deed.

By the time Benny came back, Dean felt half frozen in the bed. He was absolutely sure that if he tried to move, he'd find his midsection had become rigid, spine locked, blood turned to red crystals… 

Benny entered the room with the fresh fed lust in his eyes, already sporting a big boner, directed at Dean like a guided missile. It truly was a weapon of ass-destruction, but Dean couldn't find the energy to snicker at his own joke. He should remember it for the next time, when his brain wasn’t working at snail-speed.

“Is that warming oil?” Dean asked; more accurately, he wheezed. 

“Only the best for my darling ice-cream sundae.” Benny smiled; childlike glee mixing beautifully with the carnal lust on his handsome face. 

His hand was scalding when he touched Dean's butt.

“You’re fucking burning, man.”

“It's only 104,  _ chérie _ . Soon, I'll cool down.”

“Kiss me,” ordered Dean and Benny complied. At first all Dean could taste was the minty fresh mouthwash; then Benny's taste leaked in slowly, tempting Dean to suck him more and more. Benny's whole body was burning hot, the perfect contrast for Dean's ice-numbed core.

When he sat up, Benny's mouth looked red, bitten with violent kisses and Dean wanted to repeat the act but Benny stopped him.

“I wanna fuck you while I'm still hot.” He said, reminding Dean of his steadily dropping body temperature. 

His fingers might as well be burning embers against the damned dildo on Dean's asshole. He didn't even feel the fucking thing coming out; the nerves inside his hole were completely frozen. But he  _ did  _ feel Benny's finger searing his rectum.

“Benny!” He screamed; overwhelmed with the onslaught of contradicting sensations and not really able to remember English language to explain himself. Benny —apparently— took that as one of his fuck-me-harder screams.

“I know,  _ mon amour _ ,” he said lovingly, right before pushing his monster dick in.

Dean gurgled; trying, but failing to form sentences or words. He couldn't even scream; his lungs didn't have enough air to do so. His nerves were flooded with sensation overdose, his brain lighting up and down with a million lights like an overzealous Christmas decoration… 

So, he gurgled. 

He could barely process Benny's words, whispered right into his ear with a hunger so strongly evident in his tone that it almost scared Dean. 

“Do I feel like this when you fuck me, Dean?” His name came out of Benny’s lips like both a curse and a benediction. Benny grunted on top of him, thrusting in and out with his inhuman strength.

If Dean could talk, he would have answered that there was no way Benny’s ass felt anyway close to this. Because Benny's temperature never went lower than room temperature and Dean's ass must be around one hundred below zero fucking degrees right now.

“You have the most perfect ass,  _ chérie _ ,   **the** perfect ass.” For a guy who swore up and down that he had never been into dudes before, Benny had an unhealthy obsession with Dean's ass, which Dean had zero objections to whatsoever.

Neither the heat Benny was radiating nor the warming gel did shit for thawing Dean out; oddly enough they managed to burn him instead. Slowly, though, it started to become a good burn… The kind of burn that made Dean feel more alive... A burn that was igniting something in his gut. 

What Benny was currently feeling might be different than Dean's perspective when their roles were reversed, but Dean was sure this was exactly how Benny felt in Dean's place: A burning body on top of him, with even warmer cock pushing inside, trying to warm him up with the power of friction alone. His gut still felt like a big block of ice, but Benny managed to build a fire inside the igloo, so to speak, and the flames were slowly taking it over. 

Dean managed to raise his legs and cross them over Benny's fever hot hips, pressing him even further inside.

“Fuck me, fuck! Benny! Come on, come on!” He bit the tendons bridging between Benny's neck and shoulder, making him roar like a bear.

“Do you want it fast?” Benny growled in his ear, “Do you want me to turn you over and take you?” he asked, pulling Dean's hair back as his predator eyes locked on Dean's. “Take you like an animal?”

“Yes, yes!” Dean answered with a moan, his voice loud and clear now that it wasn't feeling the effects of the fucking ice age. 

Benny manhandled him as if Dean was a little kid and not a grown-ass man. In seconds, Dean was facing down with a mouth full of pillow and Benny plowing his ass like a jackhammer. Benny's broad hips were going at it like they were powered by a diesel engine, thrusting in and out of Dean like a well oiled fucking machine. Each thrust was pushing Dean further into the soft mattress and Dean's head was bouncing off of the pillows like a rubber ball whenever he couldn't hold himself steady to brace for the onslaught.

“Are you gonna come for me, Dean?” Benny sucked his ear in, nipping at his lobe. “Do you need my hand on your sweet cock,  _ chérie _ ?”

“Please...” Dean managed to gasp though the almost violent fucking.

Benny's large hand covered his dick, stroking none too gently and bordering on painful in its haste, but perfect at the same time. Dean came, convulsing under Benny's weight, with Benny's monster cock pounding his ass. When Benny came, not too long after him, Dean couldn't feel his jizz. Not this time. There wasn't any cold, viscous paste sticking to his insides like someone squirted a gallop of aloe-vera gel.

Dean fell down on the bed with a puff when Benny let go of his hips; he just didn't have any strength left in his muscles.

“Dude…” He mumbled, trying to find a way to comment on their extraordinary exotic-exercise, but gave up before starting.

“Come here,  _ mon amour.” _ Benny pulled him onto his broad, still warm chest, with a kiss on top of his head. Times like this Dean felt a little jealous of Benny's vampire strength; the guy didn't even breathe hard after everything, all but carrying Dean's body right after fucking his brains out. “This was a great idea. I wouldn't mind repeating it sometime soon.”

Dean grunted his response, hoping Benny took it as positive. He wouldn't mind a repeat performance either… If he could wake up from the slumber he had fallen into at the moment. He felt beaten and exhausted, but in a very good way.

“Rest,  _ chérie _ ,” said Benny, his large hands massaging Dean's back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and insidiously lulling him deeper into sleep. Dean let him. He let his mind unravel and relax; ignoring the guilt on how he was pretending that the warm body under him was actually human. 

One day, he mused while slipping down into dreamland, one day he would find a way to turn Benny back. A way to keep him warm. 

Until then...

 


End file.
